Pleasure
by Gimpyslair
Summary: Miroku realised something important. Set somewhere after the Koharu incident. MiroSan


**Pleasure**

By Gimpyslair

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Miroku realised something important. Set somewhere after the Koharu incident. MiroSan

Something strange was happening, something that had never happened before and that he never thought would happen. Miroku no longer found pleasure in flirting with women.

It all began the previous week, soon after they had met Koharu. The group had stopped to rest in a village. Inuyasha and Sango had decided to practice fighting while Kagome had gone with Shippo to the hot springs. It was the perfect opportunity for Miroku to meet some villagers of the opposite sex since no one was there to interfere.

And so he wandered around the village to find some young beauty to ask his important question. And then, when he had finally found some, the unexpected happened: Miroku was bored. They were giggling and all over him. The one with the braided hair was rubbing his shoulders, the married one was blushing madly and the young girl with freckles had her hands in his so he could read her palm.

Usually, he would grin endlessly, compliment the women and recite random poems about their eyes. But instead, this time he was thinking about how he could stitch the hole in his robe's sleeve. So, before he yawned in front of them, he simply stood and told the young girl she would have a happy long life and then he left.

It had been like that ever since. All of the girls' reactions were the same: they were always so pure, innocent and naïve. They never gave any signs of resistance, they were just… giggling. All this flirting was too easy, too boring. He just had to give a charming smile and he had already won their hearts. Maybe he was too attractive after all.

In fact, it was as if something was missing, but he couldn't put his finger on it and it annoyed him. After all, he did miss the pleasure, the longing for beautiful young ladies. And so for the past few days, he didn't say a word. He was meditating on the problems, "Where the pleasure has gone? Why women didn't excite him anymore?"

Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango began to worry about him. He wasn't acting like himself. At the beginning, they thought something was wrong with his kazaana, but Miroku assured them that he was just in deep thought. That, and that he was dealing with an inner crisis, but he didn't mentioned the last part. There was no need to make them worried over something like… _that_.

Then, one day, their path crossed a lonely woman. Miroku looked at her. She was beautiful, but nothing special: just another cute girl. But following the formality, he took her hands and asked without much interest that she bear his child.

Then, something happened. He felt a strong evil aura behind him, so strong that it gave him chills throughout his entire body. The aura was getting closer; he could feel a pair of deadly eyes that he knew too well glaring at him. His breath stopped for a moment and started again, but at a much faster speed. The adrenaline took over his body and all sorts of scenarios invaded his mind. "What will it be now? The head? The cheek? With the weapon? With the hand?" The situation was already dangerous for Miroku, but it still wasn't enough. He had to make it even more challenging. So, with his cursed hand, he stroked the young stranger's bottom.

It was as if he had pronounced his own death sentence.

He could hear his companion grinding her teeth behind him. How angry she must be! He imagined her face red from jealousy, her sensual lips pinched, the blood rushing to her perfect visage, sweat running all over her body, trying to contain the growl as she saw him touching someone else's bottom.

He had not been that aroused for a long time.

His imagination wandered even further in his already dirty mind. He saw himself undressing her as she kissed him on his neck, lightly biting his skin from time to time, leaving marks just to prove that he was hers. They would kiss fiercely, as if they were engaging a battle. He would let her win just to see how far she would be going with that tongue of hers. Just when he was about to moan her name, everything stopped.

After a quick hard pain, it was dark.

When Miroku opened his eyes, the first person he saw was Sango, who sighed with relief. She moved her arms toward him, but midway, she pulled them back where they were, as if she had thought twice before hugging him.

"Thank goodness you're awake," she said more to herself than to him. She looked shyly at him, with a hint of shame and regret in her eyes.

"I hit you too fiercely with Hiraikotsu this time. You have been unconscious since this morning, I'm sorry that I lost control."

Then, her soft voice changed to a cold one. Her cheeks grew a little redder with anger and she crossed her arms. She had the same aura as she had when he was flirting with the naïve girl earlier. Miroku grew less and less concentrated on the conversation as he cautiously moved his hand.

"You know, I wouldn't have hit you if you hadn't flirted with some poor…"

Sango didn't get the chance to finish her sentence. All she could feel was the anger because of his hand on her butt. So, as an equivalent exchange, she gave him her hand on his cheek.

"I've never met someone as disgusting as you monk!" she violently yelled as she stormed out of his sight.

Miroku grinningly stroked his burning cheek. He had no regrets. In fact, he couldn't wait to do it once more. Random women didn't excite him anymore. His newest obsession was making his companion angry, as if she was jealous or even possessive. Never would he have thought that one woman could be enough to satisfy all his desire.

'This will be very interesting, indeed' Miroku thought, grinning boyishly once more.

AN: I don't usually write grope-slap fanfictions since they have been exploited more than enough (too much), but I decided to put this interaction in another light, like an explication of this relationship's signature.

This story is set officially around the Koharu incident, but it can be put before or after this arc, I just felt that it was the good moment since it's the first time we see Sango explicitly jealous.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Beta: Starzki!


End file.
